It All Started With A Mouse
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Kate and her daughter Stephanie meet Richard Castle and Alexis at Disney World. Totally AU and I own nothing except for Stephanie.


Okay, so another one of my AU. This one will probably be a one shot, but I never know where my muse will take me. So here goes nothing...

_**Prompt: Somehow meeting in one of the themed restaurants AU**___

Beckett and Castle meet in Disney... In this fic they both have children. Castle is visiting with Alexis and Beckett has a little girl named Stephanie. They are both four years old. They are visiting Disney for their daughters birthdays. They are staying at one of the resort hotels and they just happen to be staying on the same floor of the hotel.

Kate Beckett had always loved Disney. Ever since her first visit there with her parents nearly twenty years ago. Walking into the Magic Kingdom that first morning was a magical memory for her. One that she knew she would cherish for the rest of her life. It was also one that she was looking forward to sharing with her daughter. She had waited until Stephanie had turned four before bringing her here. She wanted her first experience at the most magical place on earth to be something that she would remember forever. She was determined to give her little girl many happy memories.

Stephanie was practically bursting at the seams on their first morning in the hotel. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet and kept asking her mom if it was time to go yet. Kate could only laugh as she told her daughter, "Not yet sweetheart. We need to eat breakfast first."

With the attitude that only a four year old little girl can manage, Stephanie threw herself on the bed and Kate had to hold in a laugh. Her daughter had been looking forward to this vacation for awhile now. Ever since the DVD had come in the mail. Stephanie could quote the video word for word. Keeping her excitement in check on the plane hadn't been easy. By the end of it, everyone knew that they were going to Disney World.

Kate smiled as she remembered the look on her daughter's face as they walked into the hotel the previous evening. Seeing the monorail passing through the hotel above them had caused her daughter's eye to grow wide and she had whispered to her mom, "Train mommy..."

Kate had smiled at her little girl and picked her up in her arms and told her softly, "Yes. That's a kind of train. Remember the subway?" Her daughter nodded and Kate continued, "It's kind of like that sweetheart, but it's all on top of the ground and not under."

Stephanie nodded wordlessly and Kate smiled at how big her eyes were. This was the reaction that Kate was hoping for tomorrow when they got to the Magic Kingdom.

She smiled at her daughter laying on the bed and asked her, "Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

Stephanie sighed dramatically and Kate laughed at her little girls antics. Her daughter always had a flare for the dramatic. Even though she was barely four, she was Kate's little drama queen, but she was also the most loving child Kate had ever known. Always ready with a kiss and a hug when Kate got home and she'd had a bad day.

Kate held out her hand to her daughter. Stephanie looked up at her mom and smiled. Then she placed her hand in Kate's and they walked out of their room. Her little girl skipped along happily beside her and asked, "Ariel mommy?"

Laughing, Kate nodded and told her daughter, "Yes Stephanie. We will see Ariel."

Clapping happily, Stephanie smiled and talked happily to her mother. They got to the restaurant, Chef Mickey's and waited in line for their table. When they sat down, Kate smiled at her little girl and asked, "Want some pancakes?"

Stephanie nodded and Kate took her over to the breakfast line and handed her daughter a plate. Stephanie watched as her mother put food on her plate. She heard a chuckle behind her and that's when she noticed a man with a little girl. The girl appeared to be around the same age as Stephanie and she had a huge smile on her face.

Kate and Stephanie went and sat down at their table and Kate was surprised when the stranger sat down next to them. He smiled at them and said, "The pancakes are amazing."

Nodding, Kate simply smiled at him. Then he looked at Stephanie and smiled. Her little girl smiled back and then noticed the red headed little girl and said, "Hi."

"Hi. I'm Alexis. What's your name?"

"I'm Stephanie."

Alexis smiled at her and told her, "This is my dad." Alexis looked at her and then at Kate and asked, "Where's your daddy?"

Stephanie shrugged and smiled at her new friend, "I don't have a daddy. Where's your mommy?"

"I don't know. Probably off making a movie somewhere. Who knows. This is my daddy."

The two adults looked at each other sheepishly and Kate laughed at their children. Then she realized just who she was sitting next to. It was none other than Richard Castle. Kate's mouth opened and closed and she said, "You're Richard Castle."

He laughed and told her, "Yeah. I am. And you are?"

"I'm Kate Beckett. Stephanie's mom."

Castle looked over at their daughters and saw that they were getting along great. He finally asked, "Would you like to accompany us to the Magic Kingdom today? I know that Alexis would like it."

Kate swallowed and was going to decline when she heard her daughter ask, "Please mommy? Alexis is my friend!"

Kate laughed at how easily her daughter made friends with a complete stranger. Although she should have known that her never shy daughter would find a friend here of all places. Looking at the expectant faces of their daughters, Kate found that she couldn't say no. So, she nodded and smiled at Richard Castle. She watched as Goofy came to the table and their daughters took pictures with him. Then the rest of the characters came and went and they were off to spend their day together. Kate had a feeling that Richard Castle was going to be something special to her and her daughter. What she didn't know was that he would become her everything. Her husband and the father of her unborn children. And it all started with a trip to Disney World and a chance meeting at a restaurant there.

Oh and the look on her daughters face as they walked into the Magic Kingdom that first morning was priceless. Her mouth hung open and Kate knew that this was the beginning of Stephanie's love for Disney. Like mother, like daughter.


End file.
